maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
My First Checkup (transcript)
'"My First Checkup" '''is the 37th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (It starts by taking place outside of a doctor's office, then it zooms into the doctor's office where Maraya, Haley, and Debbie are sitting at) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hello, viewers! Today, me and my sister are getting a checkup at the doctor's office. My grandma is here with us too. Debbie (looking at camera): Hello, viewers! Maraya (looking at camera): This is actually is our first checkup, so I need to be brave. Dr. Cole: Haley, Maraya, come with me. Maraya (looking at camera): Wow, that was quick. Now, it's time to be brave. (She walks with everyone else and finds Dr. Cole next to a scale) Dr. Cole: Okay. First, I'll find out your height. Haley, you go first since you're bigger. Haley: Okay. Dr. Cole (not seen): Take your shoes off and go against the wall, please. (Haley does everything when she was told to. The Dr. Cole measures her height) Dr. Cole: Your height is 5"3, Haley. And now, Maraya, take your shoes off and go against the wall so I can measure your height next. (Maraya takes off her shoes and goes against the wall as Dr. Cole measures her height) Dr. Cole: Wow, Maraya. Your height is 5"3 1/2. That means that you're taller than her. Haley: Wow, Maraya. You are a half inch taller than me. Great job. (She gives Maraya a high five) Dr. Cole: Okay. Next, I'll check your weight. Haley, you're first. (Haley steps on the scale as Dr. Cole checks her weight) Dr. Cole: Haley, you're 115 pounds. That means you're healthy. Now, Maraya, it's your turn. (Maraya steps on the scale so Dr. Cole can measure her weight) Dr. Cole: And, Maraya. Your weight is 142 pounds. Good. Now you can step off the scale. (Maraya gets off the scale) Dr. Cole: Now, come with me. (Maraya, Haley, and Debbie follow Dr. Cole to his doctor's office. The setting changes to the inside of his doctor's office) Dr. Cole: Okay, Maraya and Haley. Take off your shirts because we're doing more with your checkup. (Debbie takes the shirt off of Maraya as Haley gets on the doctor's bed first) Dr. Cole: Now, first, I'll check your heart. Haley, take some deep breaths as I listen to your heartbeat. Haley: (inhales and exhales a couple of times) Dr. Cole: Good. Now I'll check your back. Haley: (inhales and exhales a couple of times) Dr. Cole: Okay. Now I will check your blood pressure. (He checks her blood pressure, and when it gets tight, he let go of the tightener) Dr. Cole: Haley, your blood pressure is good. Now, I'll check your ears. (He looks inside of Haley's ears, and then turns off the otoscope) Dr. Cole: Everything looks good in there. Now, I'll check your eyes. (Haley takes her glasses off as he checks her eyes. Then she puts them back on) Dr. Cole: Your eyes look perfect, Haley. Next, I'll check your nose and throat. Say, "Aaah." Haley: Aaah! (Dr. Cole checks her throat and then he checks her teeth) Dr. Cole: Your nose and throat look good. Now let's check your teeth. (Moment of silence) Dr. Cole: Your teeth look good and healthy. Now, last but not least, I'll check your reflexes, with this hammer. (He checks Haley's reflexes, and then he tells her that she is good) Dr. Cole: Everything is good, Haley. Thank you. Now, you may put your shirt back on. (Haley puts her shirt back on and then she gets off the bed) Dr. Cole: And now that Haley's done with her checkup, it's Maraya's turn to get one. (Maraya walks over to the bed and when she uses the step stool, he holds onto her) Dr. Cole: Okay. Now that it's your turn, we need to put this special jacket on you. (He puts the special jacket on Maraya) Dr. Cole: Now, first, I'll check your heart. So take deep breaths starting now. Maraya: (inhales and exhales a couple of times) Dr. Cole: Good. Now I'll do your back. Maraya: (inhales and exhales a couple of times) Dr. Cole: Great! Now I'll check your blood pressure. (He starts to check her blood pressure) Maraya: It's tight! Dr. Cole: Don't worry, I'll let go. (He lets go of the tightener and writes down the info on his clipboard) Dr. Cole: Your blood pressure looks fine. Now, I'll use my otoscope to check your ears. (He turns on the otoscope so he can check her ears) Dr. Cole: Your ears look fine, too. Now, let me check your eyes. (He checks her eyes) Dr. Cole: Both of them look perfect, Maraya. Next, I'll check your nose and throat. (He checks Maraya's nose and then he checks her throat) Dr. Cole: Okay, Maraya. Say, "Aaah!" Maraya: Aaah! (Moment of silence) Dr. Cole: Your throat looks good, Maraya. Now let me check your teeth. (He checks her teeth) Dr. Cole: They look very healthy. Now lastly, I'll check your reflexes. (He gets out a reflexes hammer) Dr. Cole: Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. (He starts checking her reflexes. Meanwhile, she laughs every time he hits her joints and knees with the hammer) Maraya (laughing): I love getting my reflexes checked! Dr. Cole: Good. I'm glad to hear that. And now that you and Haley are happy and healthy, it's time to get your shot. (When he got out the tool that had the needle poking out, Maraya gets scared and gasps. Then she runs away and hides with Debbie) Maraya (gasps): A shot?! But, grandma. I don't want to get a shot. Debbie: Maraya, a shot doesn't even hurt for that long. It only hurts for a second. Maraya: Whether that shot hurts me for a long time or a short time, I'm still not getting a shot. Debbie: Maraya... Maraya: Dr. Cole, can I go to the bathroom? Debbie: Be sure to take your computer with you. Maraya: Okay. (She walks out of the office with her computer so she can tell the viewers her problems) Maraya (looking at camera): I can't believe that I'm getting a shot. I'm too scared to get one. Now, who can help me learn that a shot doesn't even hurt that bad? Hmmm... (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I know! I'll get Ruff to help me, because he can help me with anything! (she takes her eyes off the camera) Computer! Land on the ground, please, so I can make Ruff come to life. (The computer lands on the ground as Maraya starts speaking to the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts to look down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After Maraya says the magic spell with the viewers, magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado, which causes Ruff to come out of the computer and greet Maraya) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? (He gets shocked at her) Ruff: Maraya, why are you out here with no shirt? Maraya: Because one of the doctor's tools are scary. Ruff: Don't worry, I'll help you. Now get up and come with me. (When Ruff lent Maraya his hand, she grabs it so she can get up. Then he leads her to the doctor's office. Meanwhile, Dr. Cole finds Maraya and Ruff) Dr. Cole: Oh, there you are, Maraya. And who is that you have with you? Ruff: I'm Ruff. I'm Maraya's special ed teacher. Dr. Cole: Nice to meet you, Ruff. Are you here to get a checkup too? Ruff: No. I'm here to help Maraya with her problems. Dr. Cole: That's nice. (laughing) Now, can you put Maraya's shirt back on her? Ruff: Sure. Now, where's Maraya's shirt? (While Ruff was thinking, he finds the computer holding it for her) Ruff: Oh. Thanks, computer. Now, can you hand it to me? (The computer hands Ruff Maraya's shirt as he thanks it) Ruff: Thanks, computer! (While he was talking to Maraya, Ruff puts the shirt back on her) Ruff: Maraya, the doctor isn't scary. He is very nice and he'll take care of you. (He pulls the shirt down on Maraya. But she tells him that the doctor is not her problem) Maraya: But my problem isn't ''about the doctor; it's something that the doctor has. Ruff: Oh, that's your problem. And what tool makes it a problem? Maraya: That! (The camera points to the tool with the needle poking out as dramatic music plays) Ruff: Oh. I've seen that tool. Maraya: Really? What is it, Ruff? Ruff: It's the tool that doctors use to give you a shot. Maraya (gasps): A shot?! Oh, no! I don't want a shot, Ruff. I don't, I don't, I don't! Ruff: Maraya, calm down. Trust me that a shot don't hurt very much. Now, please sit down and wait. (But Maraya continues to stand still until Ruff walks her to a chair and makes her sit down on it. Then he sits down on a chair and sees that Maraya's sister was about to get a shot) Ruff: Maraya, look! Haley's about to get her shot. (Maraya watches Haley get her shot from Dr. Cole) Dr. Cole: Haley, are you ready to get your shot? Haley: Yes. Dr. Cole: Then here we go. (He rubs a wipe on Haley's arm so it will be wet. Then he gets out a tool with the needle so he can give Haley the shot. When he gives Haley the shot, she jumps a little, but laughs) Haley: Oh. (laughing) (Dr. Cole puts a band-aid on Haley's arm as she gets off the bed) Dr. Cole: Okay, Haley. You are done. Now, it's Maraya's turn to get a shot. Maraya (scared): Oooh! Ruff, I'm not ready, I'm not ready! Ruff: Dr. Cole, can Maraya think about it before she gets a shot? Dr. Cole (not seen): Yes. Ruff: Okay, (he turns to Maraya) Maraya, I have told you that a shot doesn't hurt very much. (Moment of silence) Ruff (not seen): Did you see Haley get one, Maraya? Maraya: Yes... Ruff: Well, let me explain what happened. While Dr. Cole was giving Haley her shot, she had her back turned so she wouldn't watch the doctor get her shot. So, Maraya. I think that's what you're supposed to do. Maraya: Oh...but how am I going to not look at the doctor when I have sensory issues for touch? Ruff: Hmmm, that's a good question, Maraya. Well, maybe I can hold your hand and you can look at me instead of your arm, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Good. Now let's go tell Dr. Cole that you're ready. (He gets Maraya up from the chair and walks her to where Dr. Cole was) Ruff: Dr. Cole, Maraya's ready to get her shot. Dr. Cole: Good. Now, Ruff, please help Maraya get on that bed so we can give her the shot, okay? Ruff: Okay. (he walks over to the other side) Come on, Maraya. Grab my hand so we can get on that bed. (Maraya holds onto Ruff's hand so she can get on the bed. She steps step by step on the step stool slowly, then she gets on the bed) Ruff: One step. Two steps, and... (She sits down on the bed) Ruff: There. Now you're on the bed, Maraya. Dr. Cole, let's give her the shot now. Dr. Cole: Okay. (The scene zooms in as Ruff asks her if she's ready) Ruff: Are you ready? Maraya: No... Ruff: Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole time. Maraya: Oh... Ruff: Maraya, look at me. On the count of three, he'll give you your shot, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ruff: On the count of three. (he starts counting with Dr. Cole) One, two, three! (When Dr. Cole gave Maraya the shot, she jumps and becomes shocked, and then she cries) Maraya: (crying) Ruff: Oh, Maraya. Don't cry. Look, he's done. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Come on, Maraya. Let's get down. (She gets up as Ruff helps her down) Ruff: See, Maraya? That wasn't bad, was it? Maraya: No. (The scene changes to where Maraya is in the car and looking out the window. She sighs sadly and asks Ruff why she has to get a shot) Maraya: Ruff, why do I have to get a shot at the doctor's office? Ruff (not seen): Because they keep you from being sick, Maraya. Maraya: Huh? Ruff: They keep you healthy. (Moment of silence) Ruff: You won't want to get sick, don't you, Maraya? Maraya: No... Ruff: Good. Because I don't want to get sick either. Debbie (not seen): Okay, everyone. Who wants ice cream? Ruff: Me! Debbie (not seen): Okay, then. We'll stop for ice cream. Ruff: Yay! (The scene changes to where they are at the ice cream shop. Maraya is seen stirring her ice cream around until Ruff asks her) Ruff (not seen): Is there anything the matter with your ice cream, Maraya? Maraya: What? My ice cream? No way! Ruff (not seen): Well, okay. Let me know if there's anything the matter, okay? Maraya: Okay. (Maraya starts to eat her ice cream. The scene changes again to where Maraya and Ruff are in her bedroom) Ruff: Hey, Maraya. That was a good trip for today, wasn't it? Maraya: I guess... Ruff: That's good. I'm glad. Maraya (worried): Hey, Ruff. Am I brave? Ruff (laughing): Of course you are, Maraya. I think you did great on that shot. Maraya: Yeah, except that I cried like a big baby. (A bubble with an instant replay of Maraya crying popped up in her head) Ruff: Maraya, you got sensory issues with touch. So, sometimes, it can hurt. Maraya: Hmmm. I guess you're right, Ruff. Ruff (laughing): I am right indeed. And now that you did a great job being brave, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. Ruff: I can't. Maraya: Why not? Ruff (not seen): Because I said so. Now, let's do our farewells. Maraya: Okay. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too! Ruff: Thanks! Maraya: You're welcome. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. I'll see you next time. Maraya: Okay. (Ruff disappears into the computer) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! (After the farewells, Maraya thanks the viewers for helping her too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life for being brave! (laughing) Goodbye! (Maraya waves to the viewers and the scene zooms out of Maraya's bedroom. Then it fades out, which comes to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Dr. Cole Trivia *This is the first appearance of Dr. Cole, who is Maraya and Haley's pediatrician. *This is the second episode where Maraya cried when she got hurt. *Maraya is known to have sensory issues with touch in this episode. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: being brave so she can get her shot. Category:List of Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2) Category:Episodes